Fairytales and CSI
by CSIliveson
Summary: One shot: Fairy Tails and childerns dreams and how they brought CSI into their world of make believe. Hope you enjoy I know I did! All CSI characters included :


Just so you know, this fan fic was written by myself and my son. We did it for a fan fic contest. Goofy I know hey little goofy every now and then is good thing. Unfortunately this is how it had to be written for the contest.

Hope you enjoy!  
**  
Fairytales and CSI**

Mother and children getting ready for bed. She asks, "What would you like to hear tonight my darlings?" Daughter replies "Nutcracker, Nutcracker pleeeeeeeease!" in her little voice. Son says "Not that one again, I want a fighting story!"

Mother says "Now, now. Remember what happened last time."

Christian replies "Oh mom I'm older now."

Mother speaks "Okay kiddies sit back, all tucked in? Here I go. Once upon a time their was a little girl......."as the children drift off into a sweet slumber the daughter starts to dream of fairies and sugar plums dancing in her head.

Out steps a stubby ballerina all dressed up in a fluffy pink tutu, twirling around he falls on his butt...Da......da.......da...tata....."Oh were am I?" asks Brass "And why am I wearing a tutu and have a strange feeling I'm in a dream?" (music plays da ta da da da ta da fa la fa la la la............) drifts off as he follows the music and dancers to a darken area. Mist appears out of no where......."Oh very odd indeed" Brass says to himself.

Meanwhile, the girl stirs and falls into a deeper slumber, all the while her brother starts to moan "No stop it, stop it I said!"

Somewhere in a dark jungle, agent Warrick Brown made his way through the foliage of the jungles of Vegastan. Just then, he came across an abandoned building. Warrick took out a pair of binoculars and scanned the building. Must be the place I'm supposed to meet agent EVA he thought. He made his way into the building.

He found a woman in one of the rooms. "You must be EVA." Warrick said. "The names Catherine Willows. You must be the CIA agent I'm supposed to meet." Just then, somebody in a poorly made tiger costume came crashing in the window. As the person landed on the floor, the head of the costume came off, reveling the face of the person. "Captain Adamska Grissom!" Catherine exclaimed. Warrick went to take aim at Grissom, but before he could do that, Grissom pulled the pin on a stun grenade and made a quick exit. BOOM!!!

*discontinuity*

Warrick and Catherine awoke hours later and were tied together, sitting in chairs, in a torture chamber, in some unknown area. Whoever tied the ropes together must not have tied them very well, because after about 5 minutes of struggling, the ropes came undone.

"Great, that was easy. Now how do we get out of here?" asked Catherine. "Watch this..." said Warrick. He then changed the frequency on his radio and keyed it, a couple seconds later, the door to the room unlocked.

They exited the room, which for whatever reason lead to a meat freezer. They spotted a guard wandering the freezer. Catherine went to distract him, while Warrick went around to take him down while his attention was elsewhere.

"Hey Hodges!" Catherine called. "What do you wa­-" just then, Warrick tackled him.

Hodges got his face smashed into a metal support pole. His tongue firmly stuck to it like glue, leaving him unable to deal with his aggressors. "I golo gey yoo foo thith ith id the lath thig I do!!!"

He garbled. Warrick and Catherine left the freezer and made their way through the building, eventually they reached a research lab. There were scientists and guards everywhere.

Warrick looked around for somewhere to hide. "There!" He said, pointing to a cardboard box. Wasting no time, they climbed inside.

Staring out of the grip hole of the box, they saw Colonel Nick "Stokes" Volgin and Major Greg "Sanders" Raikov run into each other.

They promptly greeted each other with a salute and a crotch grab, and then went off.

"That's just nasty!" Warrick said. Just then, a forklift came along and picked up the box that Warrick and Catherine were hiding in and brought it outside to a loading dock were the box was placed into the back of a cargo truck.

"This is so not good" Catherine said. Then the truck started moving to places unknown.

"No.....no leave them alone.......STOP IT YOUR GONNA HURT THEM!!!!!!!!" tossing and turning the little boy cries out "BAD HODGES!!!! Save her you.............."

Christian wakes up his mothers says "sweetie your having a dream"

Christian "Huh" he rubs his eyes and his sisters opens hers and smiles "Mine was a good dream of a very old man dancing in a pink tutu!" giggling she tickles her brother as they both start to laugh

The end


End file.
